


The Ride Home

by Barcardivodka



Series: The Snapshot Series [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcardivodka/pseuds/Barcardivodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week away, it's nice to see a friendly face at the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> First published at fanfiction.net 8 July 2011 - moved to AO3 to archive all works together

Dr Donald "Ducky" Mallard bit back a frustrated sigh as he was once again jostled, causing the strap of his bag to slip from his shoulder. He manoeuvred as best as he could towards a pillar in the airport to give him some protection from the surging crowd, as he set down his suitcase and readjusted the strap of the bag containing the laptop and all the paraphernalia associated with it. It wasn't something he would normally take with him, his small, if somewhat, old-fashion suitcase usually did an admirable job of transporting all that he required when travelling.

However, he had left young Mr Palmer in charge of Autopsy whilst he attended a week-long convention in Denver. Although he had great faith in the younger man to excel as NCIS' medical examiner for the week, Mr Palmer had not.

Palmer was, understandably, nervous and apprehensive at having sole charge of the department for such a long period. The laptop had been Timothy's idea. It would provide a means of communication between the two men. Palmer would be able to download photographs and scan in his reports for Ducky to give his advice or approval. They could also talk via the webcam if required. It appeared to be the perfect solution, except that Palmer had sent him precisely one email all week. The young man coping with the rigors of the job confidently, as Ducky knew it would.

On the way to Denver, the laptop fitted nicely into Ducky's suitcase and was no added burden, but his small case now groaned with literature and case studies from the conference, cold case files that had perplexed his peers and the odd gift of two that had been bestowed upon him.

Hence, the reason why he was forced to carry the infernal contraption through the crowded terminal of Dulles Airport, with every bump and jolt sending the strap of the carrying case sliding from his shoulder and threatening to send its contents to the floor.

Having readjusted the strap yet again, he picked up his suitcase and rejoined the crowd, heading for the main entrance. After an eight-hour delay due to bad weather, his flight from Denver had just landed and he still had a fifteen-mile journey to complete before he was safely within the confines of his home. Because of the delay and his unanswered call to Jethro, Ducky resigned himself to a long and expensive cab ride home.

It wasn't the expense of the cab that bothered him, but that he would have to make the journey alone, there would be no friendly face in the sea of strangers that surged around him, to lift his travel-weary spirit with a smile and easy conversation, to know that someone cared that he arrived home safely.

Ducky let out a huff of laughter, dispelling the self-pitying thoughts. He wasn't some old man who couldn't find his way home, who would get confused and worried that he would have to make other arrangements to finish his journey.

From his unanswered call, he knew the team would undoubtedly be out on a case, unable to spare the time to pick him up. Jethro would return his call as soon as he could, but the man had more important priorities than ensuring that a perfectly able friend got home from the airport all right.

Ducky let out a frustrated "tut" as he was bumped from behind, glaring at the young perpetrator as they continued on their way without a word of apology or indeed any form of acknowledgement that they had caused a collision. He lifted his shoulder higher in an attempt to keep the strap in place, continuing forward with the rest of the crowd. He had only taken a few steps when he spotted his salvation; he smiled in genuine delight at the sight.

For there stood NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. He appeared to tower over everyone, an air of authority and confidence emanating from him. No one bumped or jostled him; in fact, no-one came near him, instinctively knowing to remain outside the man's personal space. The crowd moved round him like a swarm of solider ants marching either side of a boulder, instinctively going round and not marching straight over it. Ducky took a moment to marvel at the young man, knowing that with a change of body language DiNozzo could quite simply disappear into the crowd and no one would give him a second look. A necessary skill for the undercover work DiNozzo excelled in.

But right now DiNozzo wanted to be seen.

"Anthony," Ducky called, as he hurried towards the younger man. His frustration at the crowd and the rude, uncaring people it contained vanishing.

DiNozzo's gaze snapped back to the front, having followed the progress of a particularly attractive flight attendant. "Ducky," he returned with a smile, striding forward, the crowd immediately detouring round him. "Good flight?" he asked, as he took Ducky's suitcase and settled the wayward laptop carry case strap on to his broader shoulders.

"Not really," Ducky answered honestly, as they both headed for the main doors. Ducky now firmly protected from the crowd as he walked along side the taller man. "I assumed you had caught a case. I was going to catch a cab home."

"Just closed one," DiNozzo replied. "Gibbs' still in with the Director. You would have loved this one, Ducky," DiNozzo said with enthusiasm. "You wouldn't believe where we found the body. I'll give you three guesses."

Ducky smiled.


End file.
